


Need Somebody to Call My Own [Art]

by ralsbecket



Series: Someone to You; [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Digital Art, Football Player Steve Rogers, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, Insecure Steve Rogers, M/M, MIT Era, Song: Someone to You (BANNERS), Twink Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket
Summary: Tony Stark Bingo (Mark IV) - T3: New TeamTwink Tony Bingo - G2: College/MIT AU-Senior player Steve Rogers gets a little insecure about his relationship, but Tony Stark is always there to ease his mind.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Someone to You; [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216274
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV, WTF Philippines Relief 2020





	Need Somebody to Call My Own [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bleakloft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleakloft/gifts).



> “The kingdom come, the rise, the fall  
> The setting sun above it all  
> I just wanna be somebody to you”  
> \- BANNERS, _Someone to You_
> 
> A/N: I was spit-balling some fic ideas with Bleakloft forever ago and this was born! It's also been a hot minute since I posted, so here's a thing (You can reblog the art [here!](https://ralsbecket.tumblr.com/post/646211859509362688/need-somebody-to-call-my-own-read-it-on-ao3))
> 
> Title: Need Somebody to Call My Own  
> TSB Card: #4056  
> TSB Square: T3 - New Team  
> Ship: Steve/Tony  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: N/A  
> Summary: Senior player Steve Rogers gets a little insecure about his relationship, but Tony Stark is always there to ease his mind.  
> For the [Tony Stark Bingo](https://tonystarkbingo.tumblr.com/)

Steve Rogers always found the good in people; it was just how his parents had raised him. Without a doubt in his mind, he knew that Tony Stark was _good_. He was genuine, and kind, and so fucking smart, and when he loved, he loved with his whole heart. Over the last two years, Steve had had the honor of witnessing Tony’s love firsthand, from late-night conversations while sitting in his car to mouth-watering breakfasts in the morning when he’d stay over at Tony’s apartment.

It was the way Tony cheered during Steve’s football games even though he didn’t know what the hell was going on; it was the way Tony instantly clicked with Joseph and Sarah the first time Steve had brought him home; it was the way Tony found any excuse to hold Steve’s hand, play with Steve’s hair, or kiss Steve’s lips. Tony loved things fierce and loud, and it was one of the reasons that Steve fell so hard in love with him. There was never any reason for Steve to think Tony would do something behind his back. That is, until the new guys on the team started gossiping about him in the lockers.

Brock Rumlow’s voice echoed in the room, catching Steve’s attention immediately. “…did you hear? Stark knocked someone up.”

“Oh fuck off with that, man,” Jasper Sitwell scoffed.

“Who said?” Jack Rollins questioned.

“Batroc. His girl’s roommates with that Potts chick.”

_Pepper?_ Steve swallowed down the lump in his throat, feeling his brows knit together. He grabbed his letterman jacket, taking his time putting it on as he continued listening in on the underclassmen’s conversation.

“And? What she got that makes you think that –” Sitwell lowered his voice but was still loud enough to hear “– that Steve’s guy got her pregnant?”

“Found a test in the trash, apparently. Doesn’t matter, I figure it was long overdue for Stark to finally fuck up and –”

Steve slammed his locker closed, so sudden that the other three down the aisle visibly flinched. There was an uneasy feeling bubbling in Steve’s stomach when he glanced in their direction, a mix of anger and disbelief and disgust. His hands clenched and unclenched as he considered his options – _whether or not it was worth fighting the sophomores or getting kicked off the team in his final year – but it would be so, so satisfying_ – and Steve settled with angrily staring them down as he made his way out the doors.

He hadn’t realized his whole body had tensed up until he spotted Tony at his usual spot on the bleachers, feeling the stiffness leave him at the mere sight of his boyfriend. Steve mustn’t have hidden the apprehension on his face well enough because Tony’s smile instantly fell when his eyes landed on him.

“Stevie, what’s wrong?” Tony asked immediately, moving to stand at the rails.

“Nothing,” Steve dismissed, looking at everything except for the man in front of him.

Tony raised a brow, placing his hands on his hips. “That stupid look on your face says otherwise, liar.”

“There was just – the new guys, they were talking shit, and it made me…” He kicked up dirt with the tip of his shoe, biting at the inside of his lip. “Forget about it. I’m fine.”

Tony reached forward, hooking his fingers under Steve’s chin, raising his head. Their eyes met, brown to blue, and Tony smiled softly up at his boyfriend. He pressed his forefinger into Steve’s forehead teasingly. “C’mon, you brat, just _tell me_.”

“You wouldn’t…” Steve licked his lips, hesitant. “Pepper isn’t… She isn’t pregnant, is she?”

Tony’s eyes widened significantly. “How the…? Who told you?”

“So it’s true?”

“I mean – _yes_ , but –”

“Is it yours?”

“Is it mi –?” Tony stared at Steve for a few long moments before he burst out in laughter. “Is it _mine_? Babe. Baby.” He snickered as he pulled his glasses off of his face, wiping the tears at the corners of his eyes.

Steve frowned slightly, puffing his chest out. “Tony, this isn’t funny!”

“It really is!” Tony replaced his glasses, letting the last chuckles past his lips. “You have me hook, line, and sinker, my love. There’s no one else I’d ever consider sharing my no-no square with –”

“ _Tony_ ,” Steve groaned.

“– but _Pepper_? Pepper. _My_ Pepper? Steve, what the fuck? Really?”

“You just said she’s –”

Tony grabbed both of Steve’s hands in his, pulling him close despite the metal railing between them. “She’ll hate me for telling you, but she does have a bun in the oven, yes.”

Steve took a deep breath before letting it back out. “But it’s not yours?”

“No,” Tony responded, barely cutting off another snort. Unbridled amusement danced in his eyes. “No, it’s not mine.”

“Whose is it?”

“ _That_ is not my story to tell.” Tony mimed zipping his lips. He tugged at the front of Steve’s letterman jacket then, asking, “Now, can _you_ tell _me_ where the hell this all came from?”

Steve felt his face burn hot, and he knew he was probably as red as his jacket. Sheepishly, he admitted, “I dunno. Just my liar brain working in hyperdrive again.”

Tony huffed a laugh, shaking his head. “Oh, yeah, I’d say. Your liar brain blasted off and took a left at Planet Insecurity.” Before Steve could even give a retort, he added: “But even through space-time, you always find yourself back to me.”

Steve tried fighting back a smile and utterly failed. “You’re… _dumb_.”

“So are you.” Tony grinned, pressing his forehead against Steve’s, and looking directly into his eyes. “I love you, dumbass.”

Steve reached up to slide Tony’s glasses off, answering him by capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope that everyone's been hanging in there, and remember to [#StopAsianHate](https://anti-asianviolenceresources.carrd.co/) <3
> 
> [Check out my linktree for tumblr, discord, and other socials!](https://linktr.ee/ralsbecket)


End file.
